A Desperate Sacrifice
by alymun
Summary: everything was going great until Tony received the call. An old case is brought to the present when the suspect breaks out and is targeting Tony. What will Tony do when everyone he loves is in danger. father/son story
1. Chapter 1

A Desperate Sacrifice

Tony sat at his desk typing awkwardly when McGee and Ziva walked into the bullpen. "Tony? Why are you so early? Early chicken gets the worm?" Ziva said surprised that the constantly late agent actually made it before them.

"Bird, early bird gets the worm. And can't I be on time without getting the third degree for once?" Tony answered without looking up.

"Damn it Tony!" McGee swore after trying to remove his hands from the keyboard.

"Oh and I was putting glue on McGullible's keyboard." Tony said with a smirk watching as Tim futilely pulled at the keyboard.

"One of these days Tony, I am going to get you back for this." Tim said.

"What you going to do Probie, head slap me." Tony said laughing.

"He won't but I will." Came Gibbs' voice behind him along with a solid swat. "Give him the nail polish remover and get to work. I've got a meeting with the director." Tony reluctantly helped Tim de-stick his hands and sat down at his computer as Gibbs stalked up the stairs.

Gibbs had received an urgent summons from Jenny that morning and the only thing she had said was it was about Tony. He wondered what exactly Tony had done now to piss off the director. "Jenny." Gibbs said as he strode into her office without knocking. "What has DiNozzo done this time? Flirted with higher command? Missed a deadline? Teased the wrong agent?"

Jenny frowned at her best team leader; this wasn't going to go well. She knew how much he cared for Tony, even if he wouldn't come out and say it, he thought of him as a son. Jenny took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out quick- like ripping off a Band-Aid. "Jethro, Tony hasn't done anything. Joey Picard broke out 5 hours ago. Authorities think he is coming after Tony."

Gibbs paled and ran out of the office. Ziva and Tim looked up in shock at their stalwart boss as he practically bolted down the stairs. "Where's Tony?" he questioned desperately when he saw his senior agent wasn't at his desk.

"Tony? He just got a call and then ran to the elevator like 30 seconds ago. What's happening Boss?" Tim said worried at the uncharacteristic behaviour of both agents.

"Picard's loose!" Gibbs said already pushing into the stairwell. He just knew Tony was going to do something stupid.

"What is this Picart and what's it got to do with Tony?" Ziva said confused as she studied the now pale McGee.

"Not a what, Joey Picard was a case we worked before you joined up. He murdered 10 marines before we caught him. We knew he worked for or was a member at a gym so Tony went in undercover. He managed to get really close to Joey and his brother Chris. Found out they were working together, torturing the marines for days before killing them. We managed to catch them but Tony had to shoot Chris in self-defence and Joey swore he would get revenge on Tony." Tim said heavily, remembering the awful scene they had stormed in on. A marine had been dangling from the ceiling with gun shot wounds in both knees and shoulders. He had been stabbed multiple times in the stomach and was barely alive when they had arrested Joey, and now he was out there somewhere.

Gibbs burst into the garage just in time to see Tony heading for his car. "DiNozzo! Where the hell do you think you are going?" He watched as Tony flinched and hurried his pace. "Freeze! That's an order!" Gibbs said striding quickly towards his agent who deflated in front of him and stopped moving. "Tell me about the phone call Tony."

Tony turned towards his boss slowly. "Picard has my neighbour Ben. He was breaking into my apartment when Ben came out of his place. Ben was trying to call me to warn me Boss and now Picard has him. Says he will kill him if I don't give myself up." Tony tried to move towards his car but Gibbs gripped his arm tightly. "Let me go Gibbs. Ben's a good guy. He's got a fiancée and a little sister who visits him every week. He doesn't deserve to be tortured and killed for me. Just let me go!" Tony struggled to pull his arm free but Gibbs easily held him.

"Tony, I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself. I'm sorry about your friend and we will do our best to find him but you are not giving yourself up. You are a good guy and you don't deserve to be tortured either. Now come upstairs." Gibbs said as he dragged his reluctant agent back towards the elevator and took his car keys away from him. In the privacy of the elevator he gave Tony 5 stinging swats to his behind. "Don't ever run off into danger without backup. Do it again and I'll make sure you don't sit for a week.

When they entered the bullpen Gibbs shoved Tony gently towards his desk. "Ziva, watch him and don't let him leave and get Abby to trace the call to Tony's phone. Picard has a new victim and I want results. Now! McGee, you and I are going to Tony's apartment. Picard was there. Tony, stay here."

"And do what Boss? This is stupid, you can't bench me! I should come with you." Tony said angrily.

"I said Stay DiNozzo." Gibbs said getting close into Tony's face. He wasn't about to let Tony leave the safety of NCIS. He waited until Tony stepped back, cowed before continuing. "You can get everything you can on Picard and your friend." Tony collapsed back into his chair and Gibbs turned to Ziva. "He doesn't leave your sight and if he pushes you, do whatever you need to, to keep him here. Cuff him if you have to." Gibbs said as he stalked away with McGee on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So I can't promise you this story will be updated very much for the next couple of weeks. I will only rarely have Internet, so bear with me and I promise to get chapters out when I can. Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this story. Warning this chapter contains some bad language and a brief vague mention of torture.**

Ziva stared at Tony as he slammed drawers shut, muttering angrily to his self. She could catch a few words every now and then and she was pretty sure Gibbs would not be pleased with Tony's language, let alone the disrespect being shown to him. She had never heard Tony say anything bad about Gibbs and gaped at the frequent fucking bastards being growled by the normally cheerful agent.

Tony was furious. He couldn't believe that he was being forced to stay at headquarters when there were innocent people getting hurt because a madman wanted him. He should be out there, doing everything in his power to catch the bastard.

Eventually Tony gave up on the ruse of working and took to glaring at Ziva, the clock or the phone. It shouldn't take this long to check out his apartment and as the minutes went by Tony got the sick feeling in his stomach that something had gone wrong.

When the phone finally rang it wasn't even his phone. He quickly jumped over the desk and hit the speaker on Ziva's phone. "Boss? What's happening?"

"Damn it DiNozzo, I was talking to Ziva. Now give the phone back and go sit down." Came Gibbs gruff reply.

"Boss please, I need to know, the waiting is killing me. Just tell me what you found." Tony pleaded. Gibbs considered for a minute. He knew Tony wasn't very patient and pretty soon he would be driving everyone nuts to know what was happening. Besides Ziva was watching him to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Fine but DiNozzo, if I tell you then you can't over react. I expect you to stay at your desk." Gibbs waited for a reply until finally Tony promised sullenly. "When we entered your apartment we found Ben's body on your bed. He had multiple stab wounds and looks to have been tortured. I'm sorry Tony."

Tony was pale and shaking. He couldn't believe that Ben was dead. Ben who had always said hello when they passed each other, who had invited him over on Saturday nights to watch the game and have some beers. Oh god who was going to tell Marie, Ben's little sister who came over for weekly dinners ever since their parents died a year earlier or tell Sarah, his fiancée. Their wedding was in a month.

"DiNozzo! Sit down and wait for me to get back. I'm leaving McGee and this cop here to work the scene and I'm on my way." With that Gibbs hung up the phone. Tony quickly turned and fled, ignoring Ziva's angry shout. He burst into the bathroom and instantly threw up into the toilet. He heard Ziva enter behind him and quickly waved her away. She sighed but left the room to give him some privacy.

After about five minutes of puking up his breakfast, Tony leaned his head against the cool wall. This was all his fault. If only he had been a better agent and taken Chris in alive. It took him a few seconds to place the annoying beeping and he dully answered his phone. "What do you want McGee? I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood Agent DiNozzo." Came the hoarse voice through the phone. Tony bolted upright.

"Joey! You asshole! What did you do to McGee? If you hurt him…" Tony snarled into the phone.

"Now, now, Agent. McGee is fine, just going to have a little headache when he wakes up. However his remaining fine is completely up to you. You obviously didn't care enough about your friend Ben to save him. Let me tell you, he was a screamer. Begged for mercy before he died. How many people are you going to let suffer in your place, Agent? How many have to die before you pay for murdering my brother? I have left you a phone in your apartment and I expect a call in oh- how about 30 minutes. Every half an hour longer than that, McGee over here will bear the penalty. Oh and Tony? Come alone or I will kill him." Tony desperately clutched the phone but the dial tone was all that remained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows everybody. You guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy how desperate Tony is getting. Warning that there is talk of corporal punishment in chapter. Reviews?**

Tony felt the phone fall out of his hand. Oh god, Tim. Facing Tony's teasing had made the geeky agent stronger and he had grown into his abilities but he wasn't ready to withstand torture. Tony had always been there when the situation got bad, ready to grab the attention and divert the abuse. Now Tim was at risk and it was because of him. No- he wouldn't let this happen.

Tony gathered himself together and looked at his reflection. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were red and puffy, in short he looked like shit. Leaning forward, Tony set about washing his face off and making a plan to get by Ziva.

Ziva was leaning comfortably against the wall waiting for Tony to emerge. She knew this case was hitting him hard and she hated standing by helplessly but there wasn't much they could do yet. Gibbs would be back soon and he would get the old DiNozzo back. When she noticed the door opening she quickly scrambled to her feet to escort Tony back to the desks, wincing when she saw the evidence of tears on his face. She pushed him towards his desk when they returned to the bullpen but Tony turned to her desperately.

"Ziva, please. I can't sit anymore. I need to move around before I lose my mind. Can we go to the gym or something?" Ziva studied him carefully. Gibbs had said not to let him leave NCIS and the gym was part of NCIS property and Tony was starting to look like a caged animal. There would be no harm in letting him get some energy and frustration out, she decided. Ziva gave a nod and led him over to the elevator.

Tony obediently followed her in and clicked the button. He carefully held his body in a relaxed state and then just as the door was about to shut, he threw his body through the opening. Ziva swore loudly as the doors shut before she could follow him. She pounded on the button to reopen the doors but it was too late. The floor was empty and the door to the stairs was shutting. She desperately chased after her friend.

Tony was running as hard as he could. He knew the elevator wouldn't slow down Ziva much and he needed the head start. He jumped the last set of stairs and fumbled on the landing. He rolled to a stop and sprung back up, pushing his body to get out of headquarters. Tony purposely slowed his gait when he reached the gate to leave, smiling casually at the guards and slipping past them. He was free! Now he just had to get to Tim. He was jogging down the road looking for a taxi about half a block away from NCIS when he saw the familiar face exiting Starbucks.

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. He had been on his way back to NCIS after leaving Tony's apartment when he had stopped to run in for coffee. His morning hadn't gone very well so far and he really needed something to calm himself down. Seeing the corpse in Tony's bed had started his brain envisioning what could have been. Tony had left his apartment earlier this morning than he normally would have so that he could prank Tim but what if he hadn't? What if he had been in his apartment when Joey broke in? Gibbs shuddered to think of it being his agent's body on the bed, mutilated and bloody.

Despite how good DiNozzo was at hiding his feelings, Gibbs had heard the slight tremor in his voice when he heard about his friend. He knew his senior agent needed him, needed the comfort of having someone else making the decisions and watching his six which is why despite having a crime scene to work, he was leaving a cop and a Probie to do the work to go and take care of him. Not that he would admit that's what he was doing. He had left Tony in the very capable hands of Ziva which is why he was shocked to see him jogging towards him on the street.

He shook off the shock and took off after the fleeing body. "DiNozzo! Get your ass over here now! Tony I'm ordering you to stand down." Gibbs shouted, shocked that his loyal agent who never disobeyed a direct order, completely ignored him and jumped into a cab. Oh like hell that was happening Gibbs snarled and jumped in front of the accelerating cab, holding his badge in front of him. The cabbie slammed on the breaks, swearing. "That man is attempting to flee custody. Find yourself a new fare." Gibbs spat out as he hauled a struggling Tony out of the cab. The cabbie instantly stepped on the gas and left them behind in a cloud of dust.

Gibbs struggled to hold Tony as he kicked and shoved in his arms. "DiNozzo! Stop it right now. You are going back to NCIS, no matter how much you fight." He ordered before gasping as Tony landed a particularly hard kick in his gut. "I'm giving you one more chance Tony. Stop it now or I will drag you back in cuffs."

Tony was no longer using the logical part of his brain. McGee needed him and he had been so close. He cursed and squirmed, praying desperately that he could get away but knowing it was hopeless- Gibbs did not let people get away from him. Still he wouldn't make it easy for Gibbs.

Gibbs flinched as Tony bit at the hand pinning his arms down. What the hell was going on with the kid? He hadn't struggled this much earlier in the day when he learned his neighbour was taken and it didn't make sense to risk his life when he knew Ben was already dead. He had managed to get one of the cuffs on when he saw Ziva approaching.

"Ziver, help me cuff him will you and then you can explain to me why I found him running down the sidewalk instead of safely in your care." Ziva instantly dove onto Tony, pinning his body down so Gibbs could catch the other wrist. She desperately tried to think of a way to explain how Tony tricked her that wouldn't get her in trouble. She couldn't believe Tony had gotten away from her but in her defence, she didn't expect Tony to run when there was no one currently at the murderer's mercy.

She then proceeded to help Gibbs drag Tony back towards NCIS. She couldn't believe how much Tony was fighting them. He must be insane she thought, wincing at the thought of how Gibbs was going to take it out of his ass later. She watched as Gibbs became calmer and calmer at every insult. Those that knew Gibbs knew that was when he was his most dangerous and normally Tony would have been silent and compliant way before this time. Gibbs wasn't the type of person to yell when he was angry, instead he would get quieter and more still, like the calm before a storm, then he would unleash his anger and disproval on their hides.

As they entered NCIS Gibbs called over the guards. "Agent DiNozzo is currently a target and is being put on lockdown. He is not to leave the grounds. If you happen to see him later without one of the team, you will restrain him and call me immediately. Is that understood?" The guards nodded and looked sympathetically at the subdued agent behind Gibbs. Tony was dragged up to their floor and pushed into one of the interrogation rooms where Gibbs undid the cuffs and locked the door behind him. He needed an update from Ziva before he dealt with Tony's escapade and tantrum. God he needed coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! So my characters are a bit ooc in this chapter but oh well, it is fan fiction. Anyways this chapter has some light spanking in it so heads up and I'm going on vacation for the week so no updates for a while!**

Ziva had always prided herself on her lack of fear. She faced death without flinching on a daily basis and had been through torture without breaking but one look at the furious man coming her way made her want to run and hide. "Uh, Boss I can explain-" Ziva was mortified to hear her voice squeak.

"My office now and you better hope you can." Gibbs growled out, striding right by their desks and into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut behind them and he had halted it again Gibbs turned to his nervous agent. "Explain."

"Well uh you see it was like um…" Ziva desperately tried to get her brain to work but she couldn't find a way to explain what happened without admitting her own mistakes.

Gibbs mentally rolled his eyes at the way Ziva was clearly making up justifications for herself. He grabbed her arm and bent her over, giving three resounding swats. "The truth Ziva. No fabrications and no excuses."

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva yelped. "After you called, Tony was sick in the bathroom and I waited outside."

Gibbs quickly gave another two swats. "I told you not to let him out of your sight."

"But Gibbs- he was in a windowless room several floors up! I mean sorry!" Ziva quickly corrected herself as Gibbs grabbed at her arm again. He gave her a warning look but allowed her to back away again.

"Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness. You mess up, you make it right." Gibbs stated and then gestured for her to continue.

Ziva swallowed and licked her lips worriedly, this wasn't going well and they were just getting to the bad part. "When he came out I brought him back to the desks but he was very restless and begged me to take him to the gym. I thought he could work off some of the tension so I agreed. When we got into the elevator he jumped out as the doors shut. I opened them quick as possible but he was gone. I swear Gibbs, I chased after him but he's fast when he needs to be." Ziva pleaded with him.

"Ziva, it was your job to watch DiNozzo. Yes he tricked you but you should have been expecting him to try. This was not your first time guarding a reluctant target. Besides you knew very well I expected you to remain in the bullpen, not go wandering around." Gibbs sighed as he bent her over again. He gave her ten swats but he didn't put the normal force behind them. He knew very well how tricky Tony could be when he wanted to and that Ziva had been trying to help him. Still her mistakes had consequences too and if he hadn't caught Tony, her mistakes could have had a terrible outcome. Afterwards he wrapped his sniffling agent in his arms and gave her back a couple of pats. "Shh Ziver. Its over with." He drew away gently and looked her in the eyes. "I have to deal with DiNozzo now but I need you to go help Tim at the crime scene." Gibbs restarted the elevator and gathered himself together to deal with his mischievous son.

Meanwhile Tony was pacing. He stomped back and forth feeling a mixture of anger, resentment and anxiety. He hated being locked in and treated like a disobedient child. He was old enough to make his own choices and if he chose to risk his life that was his business. He also felt a choking fear, not for himself but for Tim who was in the hands of a killer. He wanted to tell Gibbs but how could he when it could result in Tim's pain?

He froze at the sound of the door unlocking and glared at Gibbs who gestured at him to sit down. "Let me out Gibbs. You don't have any right, locking me in here."

"Right DiNozzo? I'm your boss, that's my right."

"Not any more. I quit." Tony declared moving to get past him but Gibbs easily blocked his way.

"I'm not accepting your resignation. So sit down." Gibbs said sternly but Tony glared back defiantly.

"You have to accept it bo- Gibbs." Tony corrected himself.

Gibbs was getting red and purposefully took a few calming breaths. Then he grinned. "Fine Mr. DiNozzo. Sit down. You are currently under suspicion of the murder of Ben Watson who was found in your apartment this morning."

Tony gaped at Gibbs. "You bastard. I was in the presence of multiple agents at the estimated TOD." He exclaimed, furious that Gibbs would use his friends murder to keep him imprisoned.

"Well either you are still my senior field agent ordered to stay here or you are a civilian held on suspicion of murder- you choose." He watched as Tony collapsed into his seat defeated for now. "Will you tell me what the hell is going through your head today DiNozzo, cause I've had enough of this attitude and I won't..." He trailed off at the ringing of his cell. He answered well keeping his eyes glued to Tony. "Gibbs. Slow down Ziva. What do you mean? God damn it! No, don't do that. Wait there and I'll send another team immediately." With that Gibbs hung up and glared at his senior field agent. "DiNozzo, do you have any idea what Ziva just found at your apartment? No? Well I'll tell you then. She found a dead cop and a cell phone addressed to you on the table. Tony, what do you know?" he snapped.

"He's got McGee. Just let me out Boss. Please! I can save him. Joey is insane and he wants me to suffer so let me switch places with McGee. You will have time to track Joey down and you know I can survive torture better than Tim. You need Tim's technology skills more than my intuition and he has more people who will miss him if he dies. Please boss, I'm begging you, just let me go. He's my little brother." Tony said brokenly.

Gibbs stared at his distraught agent. He knew how Tony felt. He would sacrifice himself in an instant if it meant saving someone on his team but he couldn't let Tony go off to die. "I'm sorry Tony but no." He whispered and watched as Tony lost it.

Tony dove for the door, swearing angrily at Gibbs. He couldn't believe his boss would let Tim be tortured. He felt Gibbs catch his around the wrist and allowed the momentum to swing him around, landing a solid punch in Gibbs jaw. He kept swinging blindly as tears filled his eyes but Gibbs was prepared now and dodged the wild blows. He quickly flipped Tony so that he fell onto his stomach then pulled his arm up behind him. Tony kept struggling but the pressure on his arm just shoved him further into the floor and caused pain in his shoulder. Gibbs pinned him, feeling sick to his stomach as he watched Tony yell and fight the hold. Eventually he felt the resistance die down and he started lowering Tony's restrained arm. Immediately Tony tried to yank his arm free but Gibbs was expecting it and tightened the hold firmly. "Uh uh Tony. Just settle down and breathe… I'm right here."

Gibbs finally felt the fight drain out of Tony in his exhaustion and he released his arm putting a firm hand on his back to stop him from rising. He rubbed gently, trying to calm his kid when he heard his wrecked voice. "Why Boss? Just let me go."

"I can't Tony. I will do everything in my power to help McGee; you know that. I won't let this bastard get away with hurting him but I can't let you go. I won't lose you. Between McGee and you, you will always come first Tony. I can't lose another child." He finished with a whisper as Tony gave into the exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I apologize that this chapter is short and later than I planned on posting it. My laptop got water in it somehow and broke so I lost the ¾ of the chapter I already wrote. This chapter hopefully explains Gibbs choice better and I promise to write the next chapter soon. Warning- Some torture and bad language**

Gibbs quietly slipped out of the room. Tony had finally given into his body's exhaustion and had just fallen into a light slumber. Gibbs really hated himself at the moment, knowing he had chosen to let Tim suffer. He knew it was the right choice but it still had him fighting down the nausea. He knew that McGee was stronger than people gave him credit for and he couldn't go around trading one agent's life for another. If the situation were reversed he wouldn't allow Tim to trade for Tony either. Besides Joey wanted Tony dead. He wouldn't kill McGee; he needed him to draw Tony out and Tony had told him that Joey was only going to hurt him in 30-minute intervals where Tony would suffer continuously until he died. If Gibbs let Tony trade his self then Tony would wind up dead and Tim would blame himself. No, Tim could withstand the pain until he tracked the bastard down.

Tony woke up to the ringing of his phone and cursed himself for sleeping when Tim needed him. "DiNozzo." He said blearily into the phone.

"Agent, I'm hurt. I've been waiting for a call from you. Good thing I have Timmy here to keep me company." Joey's oily voice slammed Tony into wakefulness.

"Don't you hurt him you bastard. It's me you want!" Tony snarled into the phone but was met by Joey's dark laughter.

"You're right, it is you I want." Joey said as he ran a knife along McGee's jawline. "Unfortunately though, you are being a coward and hiding instead of facing what you did to my brother. How many people will you let die for your actions agent? How many people will curse your name as they die because you let them take the bullet for you? Until you come to die like a man, Timmy here will have to stand in your place." With that Joey thrust the knife into Tim's right shoulder and Tim managed to bite back the yelp of pain. Joey smiled at the tight-lipped agent and twisted the blade.

Tony swore he could feel Tim's pain as he heard his strangled scream of agony. "Oh god. You sadistic fucker. Stop it please, don't- please don't hurt him. I'm trying to escape but they won't just let me go. Just give me some time to get out and I'll do whatever you want. Just give me more time!" Tony pleaded desperately.

"You have half and hour." Joey said as he hung up the phone. He turned to look at his prisoner. Tim was gritting his teeth and panting with the effort of not making any more noise. He knew that every noise he made would hurt Tony and help drive his friend to sacrifice himself. He prayed that Tony would stay where it was safe and let Gibbs do his job but he knew Tony. Tony was never one to stand by well others were in danger. Oh no, he was going to do something crazy and get injured trying to save Tim's life. Tim wished for once, he could be the one sacrificing his self to save Tony, instead of always having to watch his friend suffer. Gibbs is with him; he won't let him do anything stupid. Tim tried to comfort himself but Tony had a knack for getting around people. "Lets see how long the coward lets you suffer, shall we?" Joey's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Tim defiantly spat at his captor. "Tony is not a coward. He is the bravest, most sacrificial man I know. Tony is going to come and when he does, you are going to die. I just hope I get to watch it." Joey punched Tim in the jaw and angrily stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Hope everyone is having a good week. Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think! warning- vague mention of child abuse**

Tony stared at the door of the interrogation room, trying desperately to think of a plan to get by not only his team but the security guards as well. The door opened and Ziva slipped in, closing the door behind her. Tony considered for a second before deciding that the only way he was getting out of there was with her help. He took a breath and got ready to work his magic.

Tony knew he had to get control of himself. Ziva wouldn't be intimidated by his yelling and freaking out would only make her more determined to keep him out of the way. No, Ziva responded best to logic. "Ziva, you need to listen to me. I know I was out of control earlier but Tim needs us and you know it should be me out there. I can take the pain better than him. Not because I'm stronger, but because I grew up facing it. You, and me, we were trained at a young age how to control the pain and continue fighting. Tim wasn't. He grew up like a child should and he shouldn't lose that innocence now. Not when we can stop it. Please Ziva, help me save him."

Ziva studied her partner. He was still pale and she could sense the craziness hidden behind his eyes but at least he was no longer just running blind. Now he was thinking and it was soothing to see him start to use his brain again. She considered what he had said. It was true, she did have to grow up fast and she knew Tony had not had an easy childhood either. She admitted to herself that she agreed with Tony, it was better for her and him to face the familiar pain then allow another to learn about it. She steeled herself, knowing that her decision was made and that Gibbs would not be pleased. "What's the plan?"

"First things first, you've got to talk boss into letting me out of this room. I need to be in the bull pen." Tony replied with a grin.

Ziva cautiously approached Gibbs as he angrily typed on his computer. "Uh Gibbs? I think we should let Tony help."

"No." Gibbs said without looking up.

Ziva nervously licked her lips and tried again. "Come on Gibbs. He wants to help. It's not going to do him any good to pace around that room. Bring him out here so he can help search and you can keep an eye on him. We need all hands on deck right now and he is more in control now." Ziva pleaded. "Rule number 5- you don't waste good. Well Tony is good and right now he's being wasted."

Gibbs hid his smile, proud that she's come far enough to quote his rules back at him. "Fine but he stays within one of our sights at all times and if he acts up once, he's back in interrogation in cuffs." Ziva nodded and quickly headed back to Tony.

Tony smiled as she opened the door and waved him out. "Good job Ziver. Now next thing you have to do is in about 13ish minutes you have to spill Gibbs' coffee on him."

"Are you mad? I'm not doing that he will kill me. You do it!" Ziva snapped.

"I would Ziva but I can't. If I do it he will be suspicious. It has to be you and you have to make sure to only spill enough so that he has to go wash it off, not enough to need another coffee." Tony explained patiently. Ziva reluctantly nodded- she was doing it for Tim she reminded herself.

"I'll do the rest. You just have to walk me past security and then you can go back to work."

"Oh no I won't. I'm going with you. There is no way I am letting you go anywhere without back up. Besides I want to make this man suffer for hurting McGee." Tony wanted to argue but he needed Ziva to help him and she could still change her mind so he just nodded agreement.

Tony sat down at his desk and instantly got to work. He knew Gibbs was studying him and he was determined not to give anything away. He patiently sat at his desk, waiting for Ziva to make her move. Finally Ziva exclaimed something and rushed over to Gibbs desk to 'show him something'. In her hurry she knocked over his coffee and Gibbs jumped to his feet as the scalding liquid splashed against his shirt.

"God damn it Ziva! Watch what you are doing!" He yelled in shock.

Ziva instantly caught his cup, leaving at least half the cup full and started patting him with a napkin. "Sorry Gibbs! Shit just let me get that." Gibbs pushed her away and stormed off towards the bathroom. Ziva turned to Tony. "What now? Do we run?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah, we wouldn't even get to the ground floor before he got back and alerted security. Just stand watch." He muttered as he opened his desk drawer. He smiled at the bottles of pills that he had collected from his various injuries. He had never been so glad he was accident-prone and that he refused to take any medication for it. He grabbed the medication that he knew knocked you out quickly and proceeded to grind it into a powder. He had just mixed it into Gibbs' cup when Ziva came rushing back to warn him of the boss' approach.

Tony worriedly looked at his watch. It had been 15 minutes since Joey had last called and he prayed that the medication wouldn't take too long to kick in. He hated drugging Gibbs, but it was the only way he could think of to break out in time.

It took ten minutes for Gibbs' head to start nodding towards his chest. Tony saw the betrayal in Gibbs eyes and flinched at the look of anger shot his way. "You drugged – yawn - me? Don't you dare do this T-yawn-ony, we will find anoth…" Gibbs eyes shut and his breath evened out. Tony instantly jumped to his feet, grabbed the cell phone Joey left him and rushed to the elevator with Ziva on his tail.

"Oh god, Gibbs is going to kill us." Ziva muttered.

"I know, but we didn't have a choice. I'd rather have him furious at us then let Tim get hurt anymore than he already is. Now hurry up, we only have 3 minutes to get out of here and call him."

They burst out of the elevator at a run and dove into the car. Ziva hit the gas and waved at the guards as they rushed past them. "Call him!" she yelled at Tony as they exited the navy grounds.

Tony quickly opened the phone and went into the contact list. There was only one number stored and he dialed it apprehensively. When he heard the phone connect he gave a sigh of relief. "This is DiNozzo. I'm out, now where are we doing the exchange?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the people who followed and favourited my story. And an extra thanks to those who also reviewed, reviews encourage me to keep on going. You guys rock. Anyways enjoy the chapter and review pretty please!**

McGee had been anxiously watching the time go by as he tried desperately to get out of the ropes holding him to the chair. He felt like Joey went a bit overboard, there were ropes holding his arms to the armrests, legs to the chairs legs and his torso was tied back to the seat. 10 minutes went by, another 15 and he swore in his head. Ok, Joey knew what he was doing obviously since there still wasn't any give in the knots. At 27 minutes since Joey had stormed out, the door opened and Joey stalked in looking almost happy. "No sign of your 'friend' so it looks like we are getting another, harder round." Joey picked up his knife and lovingly dragged the tip down McGee's cheek, leaving a thin, bloody trail. He was just reaching for the phone when it rung, making him jump slightly in shock.

He picked it up and listened to Tony's angry voice. "Just in time agent, I was all ready to have some fun." Tim berated Tony in his head. Damn that man for doing this. Tim knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Tony. How did he manage to get away from Gibbs anyways? Tim wondered to himself. He couldn't even begin to think of a way to escape the all-knowing boss.

"Joey, just get to the point. Where the hell are we doing this?" Tony snapped angrily at the smug tone of the psychopath.

Joey chuckled at his rage and gave him the address before hanging up the phone. "Well Timmy, looks like our fun might be over. lets get moving." With that he bent down to untie the ropes. He cuffed Tim's hands behind his back after untying them and then bent to do his legs. Tim stood up, pulling the chair with him and swung his body around hitting Joey with the chair. He had seen Tony do this successfully when he was undercover with Ziva as assassins and he figured he could knock Joey unconscious and then get to the phone. Unfortunately the momentum sent him flying to the ground along with Joey and Joey managed to regain his feet before he could figure out how to maneuver back into standing. Tim's breath burst from him when Joey landed a kick in his stomach. The kicks kept coming and Tim wished he could curl into a protective ball but the ropes held him exposed to Joey's anger. Tony made it look so easy, was Tim's last thought as he drifted into blackness.

Tony and Ziva pulled up at the address. Of course it was an abandoned warehouse, Tony sighed to himself, people lacked all originality nowadays. Ziva slipped out of the car and disappeared from sight and Tony grinned impressed. He was wandering around, waiting for Joey to show up when he heard a motor and looked up surprised. It wasn't coming from the road like he expected but from the river. A little motorboat pulled up and he saw Joey dragging an unconscious body onto the dock. "McGee!" Tony shouted as he ran towards him.

"Uh uh, Agent. Don't come any closer." Joey snapped, holding his gun at Tim's head. "Drop your gun and take off your jacket." Tony reluctantly lowered his gun to the ground and kicked it away before taking off his jacket to prove he didn't have an extra gun on him. "Hands where I can see them. Now walk this way slowly." Tony moved towards Joey with his hands out. He dropped by Tim's side and flinched at the various wounds he could see. He felt for a pulse and sighed when he found it strong.

"You bastard. You said you weren't going to hurt him once I called you. I fulfilled my side of the bargain you-"

Joey interrupted him by casually kicking him in the face. Tony fell hard and spat out a mouthful of blood. "He brought it upon himself. Tried to attack me, making our bargain moot. Now cuff your hands together behind you back."

"You said he'd be safe when I traded myself. You can't just leave him here unconscious!" Tony snarled as he used his cuffs to restrain his hands.

"He won't be left here. I'm sure whatever back up you tried to bring will take him to a hospital. They won't be coming with us." With that Joey moved the gun to center on Tony and used him as a shield to get on the boat. As the engine started, Tony saw Ziva running towards the water.

Ziva wanted to kill somebody as she watched Joey drive away with Tony. She had been waiting for a clear shot but Joey had kept himself covered by her teammates the whole time. She hadn't planned on him using a boat and there was no way she could follow him on the water. They had no boats or chopper ready and she wouldn't be able to keep up swimming. She had failed her partner but she would not fail McGee. She dropped down beside him and pulled out her cellphone. She quickly called for an ambulance as she picked his cuffs. She then gathered up her courage and called Gibbs.

Gibbs woke up to Abby shaking his shoulder. He felt dizzy and he shook his head trying to clear it. What the hell had happened? He remembered Ziva spilling his coffee and then- Damn it! They drugged him! Gibbs thought incredulously. When he got his hands on them, they were going to wish they'd never been born. "Gibbs! How could you be sleeping when Timmy is out there? He's probably hurt and he needs you to track him down. Oh my god! What if he's dead or dying and I don't even know and…" Abby ranted.

"Abs, breathe! Tim is going to be fine. Joey needs him alive to get to Tony. Who is currently out there probably risking his life."

Abby gasped and swatted at Gibbs. "You let him leave! But Tony is going to get himself killed!"

"I didn't let him do anything Abs. They drugged me." Gibbs snapped and reached to answer his phone. "Gibbs."

"Er, hi Gibbs." Ziva mumbled.

"Ziva! Where the hell are you and is DiNozzo with you?" Gibbs said bolting upright and gesturing at Abby to trace the call.

"Well you see, uh I've got Tim back and an ambulance is coming to pick him up. Joey's got Tony. I tried to follow them but he used a boat and got away. I'm sorry Gibbs." Ziva spilled. That was the second time she'd let Tony get away from her, today just wasn't her day.

"Shit!" Gibbs swore as he punched at the wall. "Go with Tim and I'll meet you there. And Ziva? How is Tim doing?"

"He's unconscious. Stab wound on his shoulder and then it looks like he got the crap beating out of him but he'll be ok." Ziva summarized as the paramedics arrived and moved her out of the way.

"Well that's something at least. See you in 10." Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to the anxious Abby. "He'll be ok Abs. Grab Ducky and lets go to the hospital."

Gibbs managed to get to the hospital in less than half the time it normally takes. He pulled in by the emergency door and jumped out of the vehicle. "Jethro! You can not leave your vehicle here." Ducky called out from the passenger seat.

"Sorry Duck but I've got an agent in the hospital and another being held by a murderer. Move it if you like." Gibbs said as he strode towards the door.

Ducky sighed. He had been working with Gibbs for a long time now but he would never get used to that mans impatience. He slipped into the drivers side and drove the car to the visitors parking lot.

Gibbs stalked into the hospital with a frantic Abby by his side. "Tim McGee, what room is he in?" he demanded of the nurse.

"I can't give you that information sir. If you'll just sit in the waiting room till the doctor comes out." The nurse said calmly. She was used to pushy visitors and wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by this loud, angry man.

"Listen lady, that's my agent in there and you are going to-" Gibbs started yelling.

The nurse started to call for security when Abby stepped forward and put a hand on Gibbs arm. "Bossman, that's not helping. I'm sorry for that, we are having a rough day. The thing is that Timmy, he was kidnapped today and now the guys has Tony and we don't know where they are, and if he's hurt or even alive and so it's sort of an emergency and we have to go see Tim. Tim, who by the way, I don't even know if he's ok and.."

The nurse stared at Abby as she babbled on. "Alright hun, he's in room 305. You go right ahead." Gibbs stared in amazement as she gestured for them to go by. Abby grabbed his hand and Ducky's has he entered the hospital and yanked them after her as she took off down the hall.

As they neared the room they saw Ziva waiting in the hallway and Abby bolted into her arms. "Hey Abby. He's ok. He just woke up and the doctor is checking him over."

Just then the doctor stepped into the hallway and the group immediately converged on him. "How is doing?" Ducky questioned over the din of Abby's and Ziva's questions.

"Well it appears that he was the victim of a bad assault. He has a bad concussion, a couple of broken ribs and a broken collarbone. He had multiple bruises and lacerations on his body and a deep stab wound on his right shoulder with bad tearing of the pectoralis major. I've given him some morphine for the pain but he should be able to communicate with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to check on." The doctor said kindly as he slipped away from the group.

Abby instantly burst into Tim's room and ran to his bed. Before she could actually jump onto him though she froze, not wanting to hurt him. "Oh Abs, get up here." Tim said opening his arms.

Abby instantly clambered up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me mister? Its bad enough having to worry about Tony all the time without you going missing on me."

"You know I'll do my best Abs. I didn't mean to worry you. Now Gibbs, get me out of here." Tim said as he went to climb out of bed.

"Lie back down McGee before you fall down. You aren't going anywhere." Gibbs said firmly, glaring at his agent.

"But Boss, we need to find Tony!" Tim exclaimed. "You don't now what Joey's capable of."

"We will find Tony, you need to sleep." Gibbs said calmly.

"Yeah since you made so much headway when he had me." Tim snapped before he could stop himself. "Shit I didn't mean that boss. I know that you did your best to find me."

"That's ok Tim. Joey didn't leave much evidence behind at Tony's apartment but this time he made a mistake. He left you with us and your clothes will have evidence on them for Abby to find."

"Boss, please let me help. I can track him down online." Tim begged in a last effort but Ducky stepped forward.

"Timothy, it really would be best for you to get some rest. You're injuries are extensive and I'm sure they are quite painful. Besides I remember Joey as being old fashioned and doesn't use technology, so your expertise isn't necessary for right now. Rest Timothy. I'll stay here with you and keep you updated."

Tim slowly let himself be pushed back down into the bed and Ducky settled into one of the chairs next to the bed. He nodded at the rest of the team as they slipped out back to headquarters to find their missing senior field agent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all. So I'm not the best at writing intense scenes but oh well, I tried. Anyways warning this scene contains torture and bad language. Read and Review!**

Tony looked around the basement as Joey removed the blindfold. Joey was starting to tie him to the chair so he carefully inhaled and held it has the ropes were yanked tight. It might not make a huge difference but the few centimeters of give might just save his life, Tony thought. "Heck of a place, just a heck of a beautiful place. Is this a time share?" He grinned as he quoted Face from the A-team. He wondered if Joey got the reference but didn't really care. Movies kept him calm and helped him deal with the shit life threw at him. Annoying the hell out of people was only a perk. He watched warily as his captor lit a cigarette. "That shit will kill ya." Tony said helpfully.

Joey looked at the cigarette in his hand. "This? Oh this isn't for me. Its for you."

"Well that's so sweet but I don't smoke." Tony said jovially then he smirked at Joey as the bastard pressed the lit cigarette against his uncovered chest. Sure it hurt like hell but there was no way he would give him the satisfaction of showing pain. He continued quoting movies and laughing as he was given multiple burns and Tony was pretty sure there was a pattern emerging. Yeah that was a pattern all right.

"Joey, man… if you wanted me to be marked with your name you should have told me. My friend knows a great tattooist who would be happy to write 'no way in hell' and it might have actually been legible."

Joey laughed as he did the final burn. "Tony, Tony, Tony. Always being such a smart ass. Well that's all right, it makes it so much more entertaining to watch you break. And Tony? They all break."

"Joe, my man, you aren't the first one to try and I live to disappoint assholes like you." Tony said with a smirk. Joey smiled back and then drove his fist into Tony's stomach.

Gibbs was pacing anxiously in Abby's lab. "Come on Abs. Give me something to work with."

"Gibbs! You aren't helping. Major mass spec is working has fast as it can, now go do something useful like getting me a caff-pow! Give me 20 minutes! Out!" Abby said as she shoved him towards the elevator. She was freaking out. She hated when Tony was in danger and lets be honest, he always seemed to be in danger. If anyone was going to get kidnapped, shot or injured, it always seemed to be Tony. "God damn trouble magnet." She muttered to herself as she watched the major. Tim had told them a bit about where he had been held but there wasn't much to go on. He had been held in a cement basement without any windows. He had unfortunately been unconscious both coming in and leaving the building and so had no sense of distance.

Ten minutes later Gibbs stormed back into the lab carrying a coffee and a caff-pow. "Seriously Gibbs? Glaring at the machine does not make it go any faster." Just as Abby said that Major mass spec beeped. Abby frowned at the traitorous machine but then remembered that meant they were a step closer to finding Tony and grabbed the results. "Gibbs! Timmy's clothes contained traces of multiple isotopes including nitrogen.."

"Abs! I don't care. What does it tell us?" Gibbs interrupted the excitable Goth

"Oh, right. Well these concentrations of the isotope narrow it down to- Uh Tim was held within this five mile radius." She said pointing to a map. "Which at least restricts it down some but I need something more to work with Gibbs. Gibbs?" she looked around curiously but Gibbs was already rushing to the elevator. "Well glad I helped though I don't know how.." Abby muttered as she studied the area where Tony might be.

Tony spat out a mouthful of blood and used his tongue to probe at his spit lip. Joey had just spent the last twenty minutes wailing at his body and Tony was pretty sure he had a couple of broken ribs, not to mention the broken nose, black eyes and multiple stab wounds. His vision was starting to blur and he wasn't sure if it was the concussion, swollen eyes, lack of oxygen or blood loss that was causing it. He blinked woozily and then continued to talk. "Joey, you have got to start going to the gym. I know you hate visiting your competition but face it, your gym is gone and you punch like a girl." Tony had been keeping up a steady monologue the whole time Joey worked on him and he found it encouraging seeing Joey start to turn red in anger. Yeah he was king of annoying people; Tony was glad all the practice in the bullpen had paid off. He watched as Joey stalked out muttering about seeing how tough he was. Well sounds like he was in for some pain, probably time to get the hell out of there.

Tony wriggled around in the ropes, doing his best to sink deeper in the chair and moving his hips forward. Joey had tied his arms with the underarm upwards so he had easy access to the vulnerable veins which allowed Tony some movement for his hand. He carefully flipped his wrist towards his torso as much as the binds allowed. Not quite there. He did his best to raise his hips some more until his hand skimmed at his belt. Ha! He almost shouted his success as he managed to grip the knife that was hidden in his belt. Rule 9, he thought happily, never go anywhere without a knife.

Gibbs burst into the bullpen. "Ziva! What was the address of the house Joey's first victim owned, the one that is currently for sale?" Ziva quickly typed in the computer, bringing up the results on the screen. "We've got him. It's right in the middle of the area Abby gave me. Lets go." Gibbs and Ziva raced for the elevator.

Tony carefully held the knife with the blade against his forearm. It was taking longer than he thought it would to cut the ropes because he didn't want to accidently cut himself. He listened carefully to Joey's footsteps above him and swore as they headed his way. Screw it. He decided he would rather bleed out fighting than let himself die tied to a goddamn chair. He hissed in pain as the blade sliced into his skin and quickly started working on his other wrist. He'd just managed to untie his hands and feet when the door opened and Joey came in. Joey was caring a car battery and cables. He still hadn't looked Tony's way and Tony desperately starting working on the ropes restraining his torso.

Joey dropped the battery next to Tony's chair. He knew Tony was muttering something but at this point he was fed up with listening to him ramble. "Alpha, mike, foxtrot. In other words," Tony said continuing with his A-team theme. Joey looked up when he heard Tony's voice. "Adios Mother Fucker!" He swore as the ropes snapped off and Tony leapt at his torturer. They struggled on the ground, fighting for the upper hand. By this time, the blood loss was taking its toll on Tony and he found himself pinned to the floor with the knife pointing towards his chest. He struggled to hold it away from his body but the blade was getting closer.

"I'm going to cut your heart out of your chest." Spat Joey manically. Tony desperately tried to think of a way out of this mess.

Ziva held on tight to the handle as Gibbs swerved around other cars. Still despite the fact that the car was going 30 miles over the speed limit, she urged it on faster. Tony needed her, she just knew it and she was absolutely terrified that they wouldn't make it. Gibbs' hands were going white; he was gripping the wheel so tight. His gut was warning him that Tony was in serious danger. The last time it felt this way was right before Kate died in front of him. Not Tony. Gibbs prayed fervently. He repeated over and over in his head, hold on Tony we're coming. He knew that they were cutting it too close.

Tony had an idea. He was flashing back to when Gibbs had demonstrated snapping his neck in autopsy. Sure it was a little upside down right now but he should be able to muster up enough strength to do it even without having his weight to help apply the torque. He would need both hands on Joey's head. PROBLEM! Too bad he needed his hands to keep the knife out of his chest. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold this position much longer and if he was going to die anyways, then he was going to make sure he took out the murderous lunatic killing him. Tony took a deep breath and released the knife. One hand on the jaw, the other on the back of the head, Tony grasped at Joey as the blade slipped in between his ribs. He twisted as his world exploded in pain and everything stopped.

Ziva kicked down the door and they stormed inside. They quickly cleared the main floor and broke protocol dictating that they checked upstairs. They knew Tony was in the basement and there was no way they were spending precious time clearing the whole house. Gibbs opened the basement door and looked inside. He choked back a sob at the sight that awaited him. The room was bloody and in the middle of the floor was Joey, with his neck snapped, on top of Tony's limp body. "Tony!" Gibbs grabbed Joey's body and threw it off his agent and he swore at the knife sticking out of Tony's chest. He desperately searched for a pulse as Ziva stood at the door in shock. "Oh god, he's still alive. Call 911 now!" Ziva yanked out her phone as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "It's ok Tony. I'm here now. Just keep breathing for me. You are not allowed to die. That's an order DiNozzo. No way are you allowed to let this bastard kill you." Gibbs continued to murmur softly to his agent until the paramedics arrived and even then Ziva had to drag him away from his side.

"Sir? We are taking him to the Bethesda, if you would like to meet him there." The paramedic informed Gibbs who was staring blankly at his agent.

Hearing this Gibbs' gaze snapped up to the paramedic. "I am riding with you." The paramedic went to argue and Gibbs gave his death glare. "I am coming with you." The paramedic nodded and Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Call in another team to work the scene and then meet us at the hospital. Oh and call Abby." He called behind him as he climbed into the ambulance, grasping at Tony's limp hand.

They were still 10 minutes from the hospital when Tony's eyes fluttered open. "Gibbs?" He mumbled, gasping at the shooting pain in his chest.

"I'm here DiNozzo. Don't move." Gibbs said as he shifted into Tony's view.

"Sorry Boss. Hurts. Tried." Tony said and his eyes slid shut and a beeping filled the ambulance.

"Shit! He's going into cardiac arrest!" yelled the paramedic grabbing for a defib. Gibbs was shoved to the side and watched in horror as his agent flat lined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took awhile, I'm reaching the death weeks of university life. Anyways I'm not a doctor and apologize if any of my medical portion make no sense.**

Gibbs froze, horrorstruck as the paramedics started working on Tony. It took all of his marine training and stubbornness not to start panicking as Tony's body jumped from the shocks of the defibrillator. As it was, a constant stream of "no, no, no" was slipping from his mouth.

"Lets try again. Come on," The paramedic called out after the third zap failed. "Clear!" This time Tony responded and Gibbs almost collapsed in relief when the machine registered a heartbeat. "Good job Agent. Just keep fighting for me." The paramedic whispered to his unconscious patient.

Gibbs moved towards his agent's side and the paramedic shifted to let him nearer. "That's it kid. Don't let that bastard win. My order stands, you will not die." He ordered quietly just as they pulled into the hospital and Tony was rushed inside.

Gibbs raced after the gurney as it was hurried through doors but he was intercepted. "Sir? I'm sorry but you can't go in there. He will be going into surgery immediately so if you'll just have a seat, we will keep you updated." Gibbs reluctantly allowed himself to be steered towards the waiting room and sat heavily in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Gibbs sat in the waiting room, staring blindly ahead. Oh god he couldn't believe this had happened. What if Tony didn't make it? What would he do without that annoying, childish, courageous man brightening up his life? He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to go on without the kid. Tony was one of the few people who would stand up to Gibbs and make him see his mistakes but also one of the few to have such blind loyalty that they would do absolutely anything for him. Shannon, please watch over him, please don't let Tony die, please let him keep fighting. Gibbs didn't know if he would be able to go on if Tony didn't make it. Losing Shannon and Kelly had almost destroyed him and he had become a hard bastard until Tony came along. He knew he couldn't survive a loss like that again.

"Gibbs! What's happening? Is Tony ok? He had better be ok or I'm going to kill him." Abby came rushing in, talking a mile a minute and throwing herself into his arms. "No! I won't kill him, cause then he would be dead and he isn't allowed to die. I will make him regret getting hurt though cause last time he promised me that he wouldn't get injured ever again. That was only 3 weeks ago!"

Gibbs quickly interrupted Abby before she could continue ranting. "Abs, he's in surgery right now but you know DiNozzo. He's a stubborn brat. He'll keep fighting for all he's worth. Now how bout you do me a favour?" Abby sniffed back the tears and looked up. "I need you to go check on Tim and Ducky. I forgot to tell them we got Tony back and I could really use Ducky here to translate for the doctors. Besides I'm sure Tim would love an update." Abby nodded, gave him one last squeeze and then rushed off to find Tim, leaving Gibbs alone once again.

Abby walked away without complaint. Sure she wanted to be there to hear any news on Tony but Gibbs needed Ducky there. Tony and her were Gibbs' weaknesses and she knew that if she stayed Gibbs would act strong and brave. He would comfort her. That wasn't what he needed. Gibbs needed a chance to breakdown and panic and Ducky needed to be there to comfort him. So she would happily sit by Tim's side and wait for news.

"Timmy!" Abs called out as she slipped into Tim's room. "How are you feeling? Guess what? We have Tony back. He's hurt though and in surgery. Duck? Gibbs wanted you to go wait with him."

"Well then Abigail, I should get going. You know how impatient Jethro gets. You will remain with Timothy, I presume?" Ducky said as he stood up and stretched. Abby nodded at him and he strode out of the room.

"How bad is it Abby? Is he going to be ok?" Tim asked as he twisted the sheets nervously in his hands.

"I don't know. Ziva said he was in rough shape when they found him but Tony will survive. Gibbs ordered him to." Abby said determinedly as she snuggled into Tim's bed.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't let myself be captured then Tony wouldn't have sacrificed himself to that bastard and he wouldn't be in surgery fighting for his life. You should go out there Abs and wait with Gibbs for news. No one should waste time with a screw up like me." Tim mumbled.

"Timothy McGee! I am not leaving you alone and you are not a screw up! You are hardly the first one to get kidnapped on a case. Ari took Kate, Ziva was locked in the crate, Ducky's been taken, I've been taken and hell Tony gets captured all the time! It doesn't make them bad agents and it doesn't make you one either. You didn't give in to him did you? No you fought back and refused to be cowed. You did everything you could, understand?" Abby said glaring at Tim threateningly. Tim thought about it and realized she was right. They had a dangerous job and sometimes shit happened.

"Good. No as for this being your fault, you know that is bull. It's in Tony's nature to sacrifice his self. No matter how much we watched him, or argued; he would have eventually evaded us to risk his life for someone else. He wouldn't have let anyone suffer in his place. You just happened to be the person he traded for. Tony won't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Abby finished her rant and kissed him on the cheek. "Now talk to me so I won't have time to worry about Tony."

Ducky quickly made his way through the maze of the hospital and sat down next to Gibbs. "I was too late Duck. If I had only driven faster or solved the case sooner, Tony wouldn't be in surgery." Came the tortured whisper from Gibbs.

"Jethro, you did everything you could and it is most definitely not too late. Tony is still alive and fighting to stay that way. As for it being your fault, if he heard you talking like that, well he would be furious. He made his own choices, knowing the consequences and he would not want you to shoulder the blame."

They sat there in amicable silence for another ten minutes, Gibbs taking comfort from just sitting next to his friend. All of a sudden there was a blur of motion and Ziva dropped down next to them. "Scene's secure. How is Tony doing Gibbs?"

"Still in surgery and they haven't told us anything." Gibbs growled at her and Ziva decided that Joey was lucky he was already dead since she felt a very strong urge to destroy something. The three of them sat there, waiting for any information on their friend, waiting for a miracle.

It was 2 hours later when the doctor approached the group who immediately jumped to their feet and crowded around the man. "Tony DiNozzo's family?" The doctor checked before continuing. "Mr. DiNozzo has made it through the surgery. The knife grazed his heart's right atrium and needed intensive work. He also had a ruptured spleen, which we removed, a broken nose and 4 broken ribs. He lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion. There were multiple deep gashes on his forearms that opened veins and multiple stab wounds that caused some serious muscle damage. Right now his chances are about 40% but if he makes it through the night his odds will increase."

"Can we see him?" Ziva questioned when she finished analyzing what the doctor had said.

"Well visiting hours are over but I can allow you 5 minutes each and one of you can stay if you don't get in the way. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor slipped over to talk to the nurses, leaving the team to talk amongst themselves.

"Duck? You want to go in first and then you can go tell Abs and Tim. Ziva you can go second while I go get a coffee." Gibbs decided. He felt like a load was lifted off his shoulders. Tony wasn't in the all clear yet but he had survived worse odds and Gibbs was going to be there the whole time making sure his second didn't disobey his direct order. Gibbs nodded firmly. Yes Tony would survive; they needed to go over the consequences of breaking the rules again.


End file.
